


simple kind of love

by huphilpuffs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Sharing a Bed, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huphilpuffs/pseuds/huphilpuffs
Summary: Dani spends the night at Fi's.





	simple kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phandomficfest's femslash february fest! 
> 
> Huge thanks to [ for beta'ing this.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby)

Dani doesn’t know when it got so late. 

She came over for dinner, and now the sky’s gone black and they’re lying on opposite sides of Fi’s bed. The lamp was turned off at some point. The book Fi had been reading must have been set aside. Dani’s textbooks have been ignored since she got here, still tucked in the backpack she dropped by the door when she walked in.

She hadn’t planned to stay. Fi hasn’t asked if she’s going to.

It’s left unspoken, in the inches between them, when Fi turns to her and smiles. 

“You didn’t study,” she says. There’s no judgement, never has been any.

Dani tucks her fist under her pillow. “You distracted me with video games.”

“Maybe I should stop inviting you over when you have work, then,” says Fi. She’s rolled onto her side, hands nestled against her chest, fringe falling over one of her eyes. She sticks out her tongue.

Dani’s chest goes fluttery. “It keeps me from going insane, though,” she says. “You don’t want me to go insane, do you?”

Something in Fi’s eyes softens. Her smile fades. The duvet rustles as she draws her knees towards her chest. The tips of her does brush across Dani’s shin, light and tickly and yet neither of them pull away. For a split second, Dani lets herself wonder if it’s intentional.

She never lets her mind wander there for long.

“I don’t want you to go insane, no,” says Fi. “I can already barely handle your mood swings.”

Dani’s laugh is too loud, just barely jarring, for the night, the slowing rush of traffic and stillness of Fi’s neighbours. She hiccups around it as she leans forward, shoving at Fi’s shoulder and hoping the darkness is enough to hide the flush of heat to her cheeks. 

She doesn’t pull away completely, staying half twisted onto her stomach, face squished in the pillow.

Fi’s smiling again, and it’s enough to keep the corners of Dani’s mouthcurled up. 

“You’re the only person who can handle my mood swings,” she mumbles. 

Fi hums, quiet and soft. “I have practice.”

Under the blankets, her leg nudges Dani’s again. They’re closer like this, and part of Dani’s brain tells her she should pull away, tuck herself into bed for a simple sleepover where she can’t watch the way Fi’s eyes flick back and forth between Dani’s own. 

“Remember how we met?” says Fi.

Dani’s chuckle, this time, is barefly a puff of air. “You had to save me from an emotional breakdown because I burned pasta,” she says. “You were good at it, even then.”

Fi’s tongue pokes out from between her teeth. “RAs are trained.”

Dani swallows. “They’re not all as good at it as you,” she says. And then, maybe because it’s dark and the weight of Fi’s duvet soothes the way her heart would usually ache, she whispers: “I think I would have gone insane already, without you.”

The whole world seems to still for a moment. Even the cars, a constant rush in the city, are quiet as Fi’s smile falls and her hand comes to meet Dani’s in the middle of the mattress. Her fingers are cold. Dani’s whole body goes warm as they curl around her own and squeeze softly.

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re going insane,” she says. “Uni shouldn’t drive you crazy.”

“Doesn’t it drive everyone crazy?”

Fi shrugs, just barely. “It didn’t drive me crazy.”

“That’s because you’re smart.”

Under the blanket, she kicks at Dani’s shin, clumsy and lazy and she doesn’t pull away. “You’re smart, too,” she says. “Besides, it’s about learning anyway.”

Dani frowns, pressing her face into the pillow. “I don’t know if I want to learn law,” she says, not for the first time. They’ve gone in circles around the subject since last year when Fi was just a mentor and Dani was just stumbling her way through a mostly miserable first year. 

“You can learn other things,” says Fi. She’s said that before, too. “Life things.”

“Like what?”

The corner of Fi’s mouth quirks up, again. She fidgets, slightly, on the mattress, hand squeezing Dani’s as she does. Her other arm ends up tucked under her head, holding her fringe tight against the side of her head, so Dani can see both her eyes again. 

They’re so light, in the darkness, where everything bleeds into shadows except the blue. 

“I didn’t know I liked girls until uni,” says Fi. “That was a good thing to learn.”

Dani’s cheeks go warm again. “You can’t just say things you know apply to me too, that’s not fair,” she says, just whiny enough to make Fi laugh. “You already have all this insider info on me.”

Fi’s thumb coasts across Dani’s. “Benefits of being an RA,” she says.

Her voice has gone low and Dani feels it in the pit of her stomach, in a shiver of nervous anticipation at the base of her spine. Suddenly, her heart is racing and her breath is caught in her chest and she’s hyper aware of the fact that Fi’s fingers have warmed in her grasp, that there’s only inches between them.

Dani’s always been too aware of sharing a bed with Fi, since the first time they’d sat side by side on Fi’s mattress to talk away from the crowds of the common room. 

It’s of the things that had her hands shaking, palms sweating, as she questioned if that was a normal thing that normal girls felt around other girls. A few one-on-ones later, she’d admitted it probably wasn’t.

“You were a good RA,” she says. Her voice has faded to a whisper, too, because it feels better. “I’m really glad you were my RA.”

Fi smiles, soft and sweet. “Because I taught you how to cook pasta?”

“Shut up,” says Dani. She rolls forward, pressing her face into the pillow to muffle her giggles, then her words. “You taught me a lot of more important things.”

Her cheeks burn as she speaks. She could stay buried there forever, in a pillow that smells like Fi and keeps her from sayingseeing all the things Dani’s almost said a thousand times and hasn’t been able to yet.

Fi’s hand slips out of hers, and Dani’s chest aches at the loss until she feels the brush of fingertips against her shoulder. Her breath shudders as Fi’s fingers drift, gentle, up across her cheekbone and down to her neck, tucking Dani’s hair, which has gone wavy over the course of the day, behind her ear.

She’s lying even closer when Dani opens her eyes, so they’re almost sharing a pillow.

Dani’s heart used to race like this when Fi so much as smiled at her in the hall, under the uni’s bright lights, surrounded by strangers. There’s not a whisper of life outside Fi’s flat anymore, not tonight, as her hand stays resting on Dani’s shoulder and her eyes shimmer in the darkness.

“Wanna know a secret?” says Fi.

Dani bites her lip and nods.

“You were my favourite student.”

There’s no teasing lilt to Fi’s voice, no amused flicker in her eyes. Her thumb is rubbing circles against Dani’s skin and she’s lying so close Dani can feel her breath and it’s enough to have her heart flipping in her chest. She can’t help but reach forward to touch Fi, too, combing her fringe away from her forehead so Dani can see every flicker of feeling on Fi’s face.

“You were my favourite RA,” she says.

Fi chuckles quiet and warm and Dani’s heart flips again. “I’m pretty sure I had less competition.”

“Yeah,” says Dani. “But still. I couldn’t have asked for a better RA.” 

It’s more honest than she usually is. Not for the first time, Dani wonders how much Fi can see written across her face, if she can tell how fond Dani is of her, how she has been this entire time. 

Not for the first time, she wonders if she can see the same thing in Fi’s smile, too. 

“Last year was really rough,” she says. “And, well, yeah.”

“Yeah,” says Fi. Her hand drifts down along Dani’s arm to land at her waist, fingers slipping under the fabric of Dani’s cami. “Can I ask you something?”

Dani nods. 

“Is this year better?” she says. “I know you’re still hating class but, like, is it easier for you?”

Her words are gentle and genuine, just enough to have Dani’s lip quirking up, her fingers combing through Fi’s hair, down along the side of her face. She shifts closer. Their legs are practically tangled now. If Fi’s arm tightened around her waist, they’d practically be cuddling.

“Yeah,” says Dani, and Fi blinks like she forgot she’d asked a question. “It’s easier, now that I have you, like, as a–” She swallows. Friend feels inadequate, now, lying so close, with soft touches and smiles and whispers in the darkness of night.

Fi tilts her head, quietly expecting.

Dani’s cheeks flush warm as she mumbles: “Like this.”

“Like what?”

Fi squeezes Dani’s waist. She’s still smiling when her eyes flick down to Dani’s lips, when she looks back up and meets Dani’s wide-eyes. She’s so close, and her touch so warm, question lilted with suggestion, and Dani’s hand slips from her hair to rest on her cheek, thumb skimming the high of Fi’s cheekbone.

Last year, she’d spent far too many community events watching the way light played off Fi’s pale skin and dyed black hair, wondering what it would be like to be friends, or maybe more, with her RA.

There’s hardly any light right now. It makes it easier to let her mind wander, to let herself touch and feel and blush and say :”I don’t know.”

Because she doesn’t. Fi’s staring at her like she’s more than a first year, more than a friend, and Dani’s too aware that this is the first time she’s ever done this. The only girl she’s ever known she liked is lying across from her, so cute and so close, and Dani feels like she doesn’t know anything.

She didn’t last year, when she first told Fi she thought she might like girls and spent the rest of the night wondering if it was too obvious that it was her that was making Dani question things.

And she doesn’t now, as Fi’s fingers skim over her hip and her thumb sweeps beneath the fabric of her shirt and her smile makes Dani’s chest go warm and tight and fluttery.

“Have you ever done this before?” says Fi. 

Dani’s not sure what exactly, but she shakes her head anyway.

Fi squeezes her side. Her voice is hardly a whisper when she says: “Can I kiss you?”

Her whole body goes tense, just for a moment, before she nods, too quick and clumsy. Fi squeezes her waist again, giggling softly into the space between them. Her gaze drops to Dani’s lips again as she leans in and presses their smiles together.

Kissing a girl, kissing  _ Fi,  _ is soft and warm and every Dani used to imagine in the privacy of her room last year. She holds Fi close with the hand resting on her cheek, feels herself getting drawn closer by the hand on her waist. Fi’s long hair tickles Dani’s knuckles, and her lips are so soft, and all of it makes Dani’s heart flutter.

She’s smiling when she pulls away. She feels like she has been all night, tucked in so close to the girl she likes. 

“You’re cute,” says Fi, quiet and giggly.

Dani’s whole body is warm. She swipes her thumb under Fi’s cheek. “You’re pretty.”

They kiss again, quick and content.

Then Fi pulls her closer, so they’re pressed together under the duvet. Her hand threads through Dani’s hair, her lips dusting a kiss to the top of her head. Dani can hear the cars outside the flat again, met with the quiet beat of Fi’s heart where it echoes in her ear.

Her breathing slows as she lies against Fi, feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest.

The room is still dark with nighttime. Dani tries not to think about the fact that, come Monday, she’ll have dreadful tort law lectures to attend again and essays to write back at uni halls, tries not to let anything erase the warm happiness in her chest right now.

She rests her hand on Fi’s belly, tucking herself further into Fi’s side.

“Can I tell you a secret?” whispers Dani.

Fi tugs at her hair, just barely. “Go ahead.”

“I had the biggest crush on you last year,” she says. “I thought it was so hopeless.”

Fi’s responding laugh rumbles under Dani’s ear, and her response is nothing but another soft kiss pressed to her hair. It’s enough to ease some of Dani’s lingering anxieties, to have her sinking deeper into Fi’s arms, letting herself relax.

She listens to the cars and the rush of Fi’s heart until she falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@huphilpuffs](huphilpuffs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
